Beach Party!
by mrhydro
Summary: Well, I'm back and so is Beach Party! I've rewrote the story to make it better Anyway, the gang calls in to win a contest to go to the Caribbean. what wierd and wacky stuff happens along the way? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this is weird…..after being missing for about oh, I don't know…6 or 7 months…..I'm back! Well, you guys probably really don't care anyway, so I'm going to try and write my stories again. (And a little better this time)

So I'm going to try and re-create the really crappy first Beach Party! into something better. It'll have the same plot, just some different details. Ok, so here you go: the NEW Beach Party!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Tea woke up to her alarm clock sounding. "Uhh….why do I have to wake up at 6:00 every morning?" Tea flopped her head back into her pillow and stayed there.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright! Alright! Gosh, I'm waking up…." Tea turned off her alarm clock and lazily got out bed. She walked over to her closet while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Ok, where's my school uniform?" She looked through her closet, pulling out used clothes that didn't fit her anymore, throwing old things she wouldn't be caught dead wearing, and pushing all of her old junk she didn't feel like throwing away out of the way.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" Tea said while she pulled out a clean uniform and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of socks and some of her other undergarments. "Looks like it's going to be another uneventful day at school. Oh, boy," she said sarcastically to herself. She put on her top and skirt and walked downstairs where she was greeted by an empty kitchen. She looked around.

"Yep, another uneventful day….."

Meanwhile…..over at Yugi/Yami's house….

* * *

"For some reason, I think today is going to be an eventful day." Yugi said while eating his cereal at the kitchen table. Yami gave him a weird sort-of tired glare.

"Don't hold your breath." Yami replied as he stood up and walked his dirty dishes over to the sink.

"Oh, come on. You're no fun. Why can't you just be a morning person for once? You stay up all night looking at your dueling cards and thinking of strategies. You should really consider sleeping. It's supposed to be good for you."

"Yeah, well so is chocolate, but that only makes people fatter, so there." Yami said.

"You will just never understand…." Yugi looked around as if he was trying to remember something. He did remember something.

Yami gave him a concerned look, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

"Aren't we supposed to meet Tea at the bus stop today?" There was a pause. Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other and then at the clock .Tea agreed to meet them at the bus stop at 7:15 and it was 7:10. They both stopped everything that they were doing and rushed to get their backpacks and things for school. While pushing and shoving their way out the door, Yugi's Grandpa called back to them, "You forgot to wash the dishes again! Uhh, I'm too old for this…I need a vacation…" And with that, he walked back into the shop.

Up ahead, Yugi and Yami were running like mad to get to the bus stop on time. Pushing people out of the way, running into things, and yelling at each other for being late only made things worse. It wasn't until they finally got to the bus stop that they found out that all of their efforts were for nothing. Tea wasn't there and neither was the bus.

"Well, this is just great. What are we supposed to do now?" Yami said as he leaned up against the fence next to him to catch his breath.

"I don't know." Yugi said, repeating Yami's actions, "Do you think we missed the bus?"

"No. the bus is supposed to come at 7:20. Right now it's- Yami looked down at his watch, "-7: 18. Ok, so we are a little late…..The bus is usually late too, though."

Yugi looked around for any sight of Tea, "Do you think Tea will be here?"

"Probably." Yami said plainly. "She hasn't missed a single day of school in her life. I don't think that she would start ditching now." Yami turned and leaned his back against the fence while naturally stuffing his hands in his pockets like he always did.

"True……." Yugi looked around for a little bit, "So what time is it?"

"Is this 20 questions or something? I don't know! Why don't you check _your _sundial of a watch! Jeez!" Yami yelled at Yugi. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood that day.

"I'm not wearing it today. I forgot to put it on because we were in such a rush this morning." Yugi looked at Yami with a corky smile. Yugi knew he won. Again.

"Whatever….." Yami puffed, "….smart-ass…." Yami whispered.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked quizzically.

"Nothing." Yami replied quickly. After that neither of them talked.

About 2 minutes passed. Tea was nowhere to be found and bus was late. They started to get worried that they actually did miss the bus. Finally Tea started to appear in the distance.

"Finally!" Yami said while walking down to greet Tea. Yugi followed.

"Hi Tea!" Yugi said in his usual cheery voice. Little did either of them know, Tea was listening to her music and couldn't hear a word that they were saying. Her earphones were hidden behind those brunette locks of hair that were neat and tidy like they always were.

"So what did you do last night?" Yugi asked. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions today.

"WHAT?" Tea said loudly. She pushed back some of her hair and removed one of her earphones.

"I said- Yugi said even louder- "what did you do last night!"

"Oh." Tea turned off her music, removed both earphones, and stuffed her CD player in her backpack. Then she turned back to Yami and Yugi. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I did my homework and went to dance class. What did you guys do?"

"Same old stuff we do every night. We did our homework and played video games." Yami replied.

"Wow, exciting…Hey! Did you hear about this new contest that's being held this weekend?" Tea looked at both of them.

"No"

"Nope"

"Well, whoever wins gets to go on a vacation to the Caribbean! I soooooo need to win. It's about time we've had a vacation." Tea explained.

"So how do you win the contest?" Yugi asked another one of his questions.

"Well, the contest is going to be held over the radio and the 100th caller to answer some kind of question correctly wins. I don't know about you guys, but I'm calling in. You can't win if you don't call." Tea simply stated.

"Do you know what the question is going to be about?" Yugi asked another one of his questions yet again.

"Man you're full of questions today, Yugi." Tea said to him.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Yugi smiled.

"Yes you can. You can shut-up." Yami coldly said to Yugi.

"Man, Yami that was kind-of harsh. What put you in such a bad mood this morning?" Tea asked Yami, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Yami answered.

"Ok, well maybe you should get some sleep. It's supposed to be good for you." Tea said.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Yami said impatiently. "Jeez, does everything revolve around sleeping?"

"No. It just looks like you haven't gotten any last night." Tea told Yami.

"That's because he didn't get any sleep. He was up all night looking at his dueling cards." Yugi explained to Tea.

"Is that true Yami? You should really get your sleep. That's probably what's making you so grumpy, too."

"Whatever." Yami replied as he yawned loudly, covering his hand over his mouth.

Tea looked at him worriedly, but then went back to the subject at-hand, "Ok, well back to the contest: I was thinking that we could all call in so that our chances of winning would be greater. What do you think?"

"I don't mind." Yugi chirped in.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Ok, great. So all of us can meet at my house on Saturday." Tea said, "I'll tell Joey and Tristan about the contest at school today, so you won't have to worry about them. I wonder if Kaiba would like to come with us?" All of them thought about this for about five seconds and they all agreed that it would just be between the five of them. (And possibly Yugi's Grandpa.)

"Ok, so now that we have all of that set up, all we have to do is get a ride to school and we'll be able to tell Joey and Tristan." Yami said, looking for the bus.

It was getting pretty late. The bus usually didn't come this late. When the bus did finally arrive, it was already filled with the other students. It was hard to get a seat as it was, but trying to get a seat with one of your friends was even tougher. Since the bus was full, the trio decided to split up and they all sat at different parts of the bus. It wasn't that bad, but it did get very annoying. Most of the kids were either throwing paper at your head or screaming in your face just for their own entertainment. It wasn't very pleasant. That really didn't matter too much, though. The ride only lasted about 5 minutes so the torture didn't last very long.

* * *

When everyone got off the bus, they went about their ordinary morning routine. After Gym, Math, Science, and Health everyone met up at their usual spot where they ate lunch. Joey and Tristan were in the lunch line, taking everything they could find appealing as if they've never eaten before, and the rest of the gang were sitting outside waiting for them to get done.

"Man, why do those guys have to take so long?" Tea asked impatiently. "I hope they know this isn't a buffet."

"They think that every restaurant is a buffet." Yami stated plainly.

"True."

Joey and Tristan walked over to where the gang was and joined them laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny, guys?" Yugi asked.

"Hold on one second…" Joey and Tristan both laughed a little more and then turned back to the gang, "Ok, sorry, anyway, we were in the lunch line and that fat-ass lunch lady asked me what I wanted, and I'm like 'Food.' She gives me this really evil glare and then she snaps back at me (Joey imitating the lunch ladies voice) 'You little smart-ass! Wipe that smile off of your face or else you won't ever be buying lunch hear again!' By this time, Joey and Tristan were both laughing their heads off again. The gang looked at Joey and Tristan, not finding the humor in any of it.

"Ummm…so let me get this straight: You guys think that it's funny that you antagonized the lunch lady and she responded that she wouldn't ever serve you guy's lunch again? I really don't see the humor in that." Tea told the boys. What Tea said didn't seem to reach the boys' ears because they continued to laugh, "Whatever, you guys are so immature." and Tea walked off to where they usually ate lunch. Yugi followed. Yami stayed behind with Joey and Tristan and waited for them to stop laughing.

"I still don't understand what's so funny about that." Yami told them flat-out.

"Don't you get it? That lunch lady is going to get fired since we made her say that right in front of the principal. That ass. She doesn't cook the food well enough anyway." Tristan explained to Yami.

"Well, everyone does seem to hate her…..Oh, well. It's not my problem." Yami shrugged his shoulders and went off to find Tea and Yugi. Joey and Tristan followed eager to tell Tea the rest of the story.

When Yami and the others got to where Tea and Yugi were, they all sat down and began to eat their lunches. It was quiet for the most part (with the occasional belch from Joey). Nothing really seemed to be going on that was so fantastic. Finally Tea spoke up to tell Tristan and Joey about the contest.

"Hey, guys?" Tea asked.

"Yah?" Joey said while stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.

"Did you hear about this contest that is going to be held over the radio? Whoever wins gets a free vacation to the Caribbean. I was thinking that we should all enter. What do you think?" Tea looked at the boys. Tea's words didn't seem to be reaching them, "Hello? The contest? Did you or did you not hear about it?" Teas voice got a little louder this time. Joey and Tristan continued to stuff their faces. "GUYS! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE CONTEST OR NOT!" By this time, Tea was screaming at the boys. Some of the other people near by stopped and looked to see what was going on. Tea tried to calm down, but it didn't work too well.

"Come on, Tea, you don't have to yell at us like that. We were eatin' and you just start talkin' and interruptin' us. Just take a chill pill man." Joey said to try and calm her down. It didn't seem to be working. Tea was still mad at the boys, but she tried not to show it. Tea huffed and then went to throw her tray away.

"What was it that she was trying to tell us?" Tristan asked.

Yugi responded, "She wanted to know if you've heard about this contest that is going to be held over the radio this weekend. Whoever wins gets a vacation to the Caribbean!"

"Wow, that's interestin'. So what's the catch?" Joey asked.

"Well, you have to be the 100th caller on this radio station and answer a question correctly to win. Tea said that she was going to call in, and she wants all of us to meet at her house this Saturday so that we can all call in at the same time to increase our chances of winning." Yami explained

Joey grinned, "Sure we'll be there! I don't think I want to tell her that we'll help out right now, though. I think that she's still mad at us," Joey looked over to where Tea was and saw her acting natural like nothing had happened, "Can you tell her for us?"

Yugi looked at Tea and then back at the boys, "Sure. We'll tell her."

"Thank you sooooo much! Hey, we'll catch ya lata! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Seeya." And with that, Joey and Tristan walked off.

"Well, that was interesting, don't you think?" Yugi asked Yami.

"About as interesting as it ever gets around here." Yami stood up to dump his tray off with Yugi right behind him. After their food was disposed of, they met up with Tea at her locker to tell her that Joey and Tristan would be coming.

* * *

"Hey, Tea. Joey and Tristan said that they would come to help us win the contest," Yugi explained.

"Whatever. They don't need to come. I found out that our chances of winning are slim-to-none anyway. I guess we'll never get that vacation….." Tea drifted off sadly.

"Oh, come on, Tea. It's like what you said before: 'You can't win if you don't call.'" That was Yugi's attempt to get Tea to feel better. It didn't seem to work. Yugi had always managed to cheer Tea up whenever she was down, but today just wasn't Tea's day. (it wasn't Yami's either.)

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I have to go. I need to get to my dance class which I still need to lose 10 pounds for." Tea stated.

"What! How do you get 10 pounds off of your body? You're practically a toothpick as it is!" Yami exclaimed.

Tea sighed, "Well, in order to be in some of the musicals I'm trying to get into, my dance instructor said I needed to lose more weight, otherwise, I won't get anywhere with my dancing. I hate trying to lose weight, though. I should just get a new hobby and forget about dancing." Tea stuffed a book into her locker.

"No! If you like dancing, then you should to it. Nobody is forcing you to do anything," Yugi was giving another one of his famous speeches; "You should dance because you want to, not just to be in certain plays or musicals. By the way, in order to be in a musical, don't you have to sing?" Yugi asked off-topic.

"Yes, you have to sing to be in a musical." Tea answered grabbing her backpack out of her locker.

"Are you a good singer?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Tea said sarcastically, "I've been taking vocal lesson for about 4 years, but I don't think that I'm a good singer." (a/n: ok, I know in the series that Tea doesn't take vocal lessons, but I've always imagined her being a good singer, so just bare with me.) Tea closed her locker and turned to the boys.

"I didn't know you liked to sing, Tea. Why didn't you tell us?" Yami finally entered the conversation.

"Well, you never asked. Hey, I gotta go. I catch up with you guys later. Seeya!" Tea turned to leave.

"Bye, Tea!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Seeya." Yami waved.

After that, the week flew by. Before they knew it, it was already Saturday, and it was time for the contest. Everyone met up at Teas house and brought their cell phones. It was time to see who would win the contest.

* * *

(continued)

Yep, that's about it. Hopefully this beach party turns out better than the last one. Anywayz, at the part where Joey and Tristan made fun of the lunch lady: that actually did happen to someone in my class. It was really funny. (except they didn't get the lunch lady fired or anything. That would never happen!) Well, anywayz, stick around because the next chapter of Beach Party! is coming up soon. Please R&R! It is so very important!


	2. Chapter 2

Yepper! Another chapter added to the Yu-Gi-Oh madness. Sorry I cut the last chapter a little short, but I couldn't fit everything into chapter 1. I'm also sorry it took me so long to post up this chapter. Anywayz, back to what I was saying: Here goes: chapter 2 to Beach Party! Enjoy!

* * *

The week had gone by pretty quickly and Saturday came upon our main characters. At first the gang didn't know what to expect. They didn't even know what the question was going to be to win the contest. They all decided to play it cool and try to relax.

"I can't take it!" Joey screamed, "I can't take the pressure! What the hell is the question going to be? What if we get it wrong? What if-

"Joey, cool it. The contest hasn't even started yet. Didn't we all agree that we would try and keep it cool?" Tristan told Joey.

"I know, but I can't help it! This is the same way I get when mid-terms and finals come around," Joey looked at the gang frantically, "I know I'll never pass because I haven't studied all year so then I get into a panic and I start to cram everything into my head as fast as possible so that I won't fail, but then it turns out that-

"JOEY! SHUT-UP! WE GET IT!" Tea yelled at Joey. Tea took a deep sigh and then turned back to the gang, "Look, everyone is nervous about the contest, but we can't let the pressure get to our heads. We have to stay calm."

"Tea's right guys," Yami added, "If we get too excited, we could mess up our chances at getting the vacation."

Everyone who was standing flopped onto Tea's couch and sighed. Nobody would admit it, but they all were really nervous. To them this was a big deal. They hadn't had a break in months and they all really needed a vacation. The room was silent for the next couple of minutes. There really wasn't much to talk about except the contest, but everyone was avoiding that subject. Finally Tristan spoke up.

"So….ummm…" there was a pause. Then he added, "Have any of you guys ever been to the beach?" Where the gang lived, it was all shopping centers and work buildings. There was no beach or anything like that. The closest thing that they had to a beach was the city park, which wasn't very big anyway.

"Nope." Joey answered.

"Not me." Yugi said.

"I was stuck inside the millennium (sp?) puzzle for 1,000 years. I don't think that I've ever been to a beach." Yami explained.

"I have." Tea answered quietly. The guys turned to her, "When I was really little. My mom and dad used to take me to the beach every summer. But then….." Tea stopped and looked at the floor, hands gracefully placed in her lap, "After my dad died, we couldn't afford to go to the beach anymore because mom was always working."

"Oh…" the gang said all at once. There were a few more minutes of silence.

Yugi finally asked, "So what was it like? The beach?"

Tea looked up, "Well, the beach that I went to I thought was one of the most beautiful places in the world. The sand and sun, the ocean….man, nothing could replace those memories….."

The gang all sighed. All of them were daydreaming of what would happen if they won the contest.

* * *

Joey's daydream: You could see the sunset in the distance. Everything was calm as Joey belched loudly. Joey opened another soda can and got comfier in his beach chair. The sea breeze blew in his face and he sighed.

"_Ahh… this is the life." _

(Joeys daydream over)

Tristan's daydream: (see Joeys daydream and change all of the 'Joey's' to 'Tristan's')

(Tristan's daydream over)

Yugi's daydream: Yugi could see the sandy beach before him and the sun setting behind the ocean waves. As he walked slowly towards the ocean, a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the whole gang behind him.

"_Com' on Yug'! Let's go have some fun." _Joey exclaimed.

"_Yeah, come with us."_

"_Ok, I'm right behind you guys!" _And with that, Yugi followed his friends into the water and they played until the sun went down.

(Yugi's daydream over)

Yami's daydream: Yami stopped and stared at the beauty that lied before him. There was a sparkling ocean and an endless white sandy beach. Yami saw his friends playing around in the water and having a good time. Wishing to join them, Yami started to run, but something stopped him. He looked at all of his friends again. Someone was missing.

"_Where's Tea?" _Yami whispered to himself. He turned around in an attempt to find her, but she couldn't be found.

"_Tea! Tea!" _Yami started to yell, _"Tea where are you?" _

By now, Yami was running around frantically trying to find her. People stopped and stared. Someone was running around like a mad-man calling out someone's name. (That's not something you see everyday!) Yami finally stopped. It was no use. Tea was nowhere to be found.

"_Damn it! Where is she?" _Yami continued the search, only this time, he walked instead of ran, _"Tea! Tea, please show me where you are!" _There was still no answer. _"Damn it, Tea! I care about you too much to not have you with me!" _There was a few seconds of silence, then:

"_Is that true?" _Someone said softly behind him.

Yami turned around quickly. There stood Tea; in a red bikini and jean shorts. Yami looked at her up and down and then answered slowly and quietly: _"Yes."_

"_Oh, Yami that's so sweet." _Tea said with a smile, _"I care about you too." _Tea reached out and grabbed Yami's hand. She dragged him along with her towards the sun; where they joined their friends and played until they couldn't play anymore.

(Yami's daydream over)

Tea's daydream: Tea opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her dad in front of her; walking towards the ocean. Then she looked up and saw her mom holding her tiny hand.

"_Wait…what happened to me?" _Tea looked down. She was in the body of a 5 year old! _'Oh, I must be remembering what the beach was like when I was little.' _Tea thought. Then her mom released her hand from her grip. Tea looked up at her mom. She smiled and said, _"Go on, honey. Go to your dad. I'll catch up." _Tea stared up blankly at her mother and then to her dad who was about 30 feet away. Not sure what to do, she slowly walked to her dad and looked back at her mom. As her mom slowly faded away, her dad grew bigger.

Up ahead, her dad greeted her, _"Hey there, sweetheart. Did your mom tell you to come and visit me?" _Tea simply nodded and looked up at her dad's face. It was hidden behind his locks of black hair, something that she didn't have, but wanted. Tea smiled to her dad. All she could see was his smile, but that was good enough for her. Anything that reminded her of her dad made her happy. That's one of the reasons why she liked Yami so much. He was strong and powerful, and he never gave up. They were both very close to her.

"_I have to go now, but I'll be back soon. Don't you worry."_ Tea's dad started to walk off, but Tea caught his hand.

"_Wait! Where are you going?" _Tea asked curiously in her squeaky, 5-year-old voice.

Tea's dad just smiled down at her and answered, _"Somewhere far away. But don't worry; we'll see each other again."_ He started to loosen his grip on her hand and walk away, but Tea still followed.

"_What do you mean we'll see each other again? How far away are you going? Daddy? Daddy!" _But this time he just kept on walking towards the sun. He never looked back.

"_NOOO! DADDY DON'T GO!" _Tea screamed, crying. Her eyes went blurry from crying, and she couldn't see her dad's figure anymore.

"_There was nothing we could do, honey. It was fate and we can't change that." _Tea's mom had come up behind her. Tea turned to her mom. It was just the two of them.

"_sniff When will daddy be back, mom?sniff" _

Tea's mom sighed, "_I don't think that he's coming back, dear." _

Tea's heart almost stopped. _'What does she mean he's not coming back? I don't understand.'_ Tea thought.

"_You'll understand in time."_ Tea's mom patted her head and picked her up. Tea rested her head on her shoulder and looked back to where her dad had just stood.

'_I wish I knew why he won't be coming back…'_

(Tea's daydream over)

* * *

It had turned out that the whole gang had fallen asleep while daydreaming. Yami was the first to wake up.

"Oh, no." Yami stood up and stretched. "We all must've gone to sleep. Looks like I'm the only up." Yami looked around at the gang. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Tea. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Yami turned to Tea and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. She was crying in her sleep, "Why is she crying?" Yami shook her a little bit and tried telling her to wake up. It didn't seem to work.

"Tea, please wake up. You're having a bad dream. Tea!" Yami shook her a little harder. This time her eyes started to open.

At first all Tea could see was something blurry in front of her. Then things started to look clearer and she could make out Yami's figure. "Ugghh…Yami, is that you?" Tea asked groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying.

"You were having a bad dream. It looks like you were crying too." Yami sat down next to Tea on the couch.

"I guess I was."

"What was it that you were dreaming about?" Yami asked curiously. He looked straight into her icy blue eyes.

Tea looked at him and shook her head, "I-I don't remember…." She lied.

'Wow, great job, Tea. Why do I have to be such a bad liar?' Tea thought to herself.

Yami gave her a concerned look. Tea hated and loved that look. She hated it because it made her feel like he was reading her mind. She loved it because it was the way her father used to look at her.

"I know you're lying to me, Tea. It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought that it might help you get some things off of your chest."

Tea bit her lip.

'Should I tell him? No. He might think that I'm a total freak. But then again, he really wants to know….Oh, this is too hard!' Tea yelled in her head.

"I…I….I don't know if you would understand…." Tea drifted off. She looked down at the floor.

"Tea I can understand anything if you just explain it to me." Yami tried to look down at her face, but it was hidden behind her hair. He sat and waited for her reply.

"It's just….I don't know if I even understand it myself…" Tea looked up at Yami and gave him a sad smile, "I think maybe we should wake everyone up. The contest should start soon if we didn't already miss it." Tea proceeded to wake the rest of the gang up. Yami sat and watched her, concerned, but let it go.

'I'm sure if it was really important she would've told me.' Yami thought to himself.

"Whoa…What happened?" Joey asked no one in particular. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and asked, "Did we fall asleep?"

"I'm afraid so." Yami answered.

"Oh, man! That means we missed the contest! Shit!" Tristan yelled; punching the living daylights out of his pillow.

Yugi sat up, "We didn't miss the contest. We only slept for about 20 minutes. The contest doesn't start until 3:00."

Everyone sighed.

"Man, that's a relief. I thought we were goners of a second there." Tristan said.

"Me too." Joey added.

"Well, now that we're all awake, we should try and stay awake. We can't afford to miss the contest." Tea explained to the boys.

Joey yawned, "Oh, com' on. Five more minutes? Who died and made you queen, anyway?" Joey complained.

Tea clenched her fists, "You wanna try saying that again?"

Joey looked up at her, scared, "Not really…"

"Good," Tea flopped back down onto the couch.

"Hey, Tea?" Yugi asked turning to her.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Why are your eyes so red?"

Tea looked into his puppy dog eyes, "What are you talking about? My eyes aren't that red." Tea stood up and walked over to the nearby bathroom.

"Oh my gosh!" everyone heard from outside of the bathroom. Then the sound of running water filled their ears.

Yugi turned to Yami, "You don't know anything about what happened to Tea, do you?"

Yami sighed, "I asked her, but she didn't give me an answer. I'm sure it's not that important anyway."

The sound of the water eventually turned off, and Tea walked out of the bathroom still wiping her face with a towel.

"Any better?" Tea asked.

The whole gang nodded yes.

"Good. Sorry about that." Tea went to return her towel.

"Hey wait," Joey interrupted, "you never answered Yugi's question."

"A question? What question?" Tea turned around to face the gang again.

The gang looked at her, surprised, "Don't play dumb. You know, the question Yugi asked you about your eyes. Why were they red?"

"Oh." Tea sighed quietly, "I think that I was having a bad dream, that's all. It's nothing you guys should worry about." Tea went back into the bathroom and returned her towel.

"Good enough for me." Joey said. He got up and went into Tea's kitchen, "Hey, Tea? You wouldn't happen to have any soda's here, would ya?"

Tea came out of the bathroom, "No I don't have any sodas. Why do you need them anyway?" she yelled from inside the living room.

"Why do you think?" Joey yelled back to her.

"Because you want to eat me out of house and home." Tea answered.

"Wrong! Guess again."

"Because you're stupid?" Tea guessed again.

"Wrong-o" Joey yelled back.

"Because you're trying to get on my nerves?" Tea yelled back more angrily this time.

"Oh, darn it, you got it right!" Joey looked around some more in her fridge, "Did it work, though?"

"Did what work?"

"Me getting on your nerves." Joey answered with his head buried inside Tea's fridge.

"What do you think?" Tea replied.

"I don't know. Apparently I'm too stupid to know." You could hear Joey fumbling around in Tea's fridge. Then he yelled back, "Hey, there _is_ some soda in here!" taking his newly found treasure, Joey went back into the living room. Tea huffed at Joey as he walked by, but he just flopped down on the couch while opening his soda, "I knew there was some soda in there. You never run out. You can't hide anything from me."

"I'm sure you were about to give up looking for your precious soda in the last 5 seconds." Tea snapped back at him.

"So, what? I still found it." Joey took a sip of his soda and leaned back, "Yep, this is the life…"

"Hey, guys!" Yugi interrupted, "The contest is about to start soon. We should get ready."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

It was almost time for the contest to begin. Everyone made sure that the batteries on their phones were charged and that they had the number of the radio company memorized. They were taking this a little too seriously, but they were all nervous, and the last thing they needed was some malfunction to occur. Tea finally turned on her radio and the whole room went silent.

BEEP

"_Hello folks at home! Welcome back to the greatest music mix of all time: Mix 106! Ok, well it's time of the moment you've all been waiting for; The Caribbean contest! The 100th caller to answer one of our special questions correctly wins an all expense paid vacation to the beautiful Caribbean. Now the number to call is 467-2813_ (a/n: I don't know if this is a real phone number, so please, DON'T TRY CALLING ANYONE!)

"Good luck, guys." Tea told the group.

"Yeah." The gang replied.

"_Ok, get your phone ready and start calling in!"_

The gang furiously punched in the number to call on their cell phones. The dial tone rang, and you could here a beeping sound on the other end. The beeping sound was followed by a person telling you what number caller you were.

"I got number 96." Tristan told everyone.

"I'm number 97." Joey said right after Tristan.

"I got 98." Yami told the group.

"I'm 99." Tea announced.

Everyone turned to Yugi. He was listening to what was being said on the other end.

"Yug', what number are ya?" Joey asked hesitantly. Yugi stayed quiet. They all anxiously waited for him to answer. Finally Yugi looked up and said,

"I'm caller-

To be continued….

* * *

Well, that's it. Haha! I have to make you guys wait for what number caller Yugi is. You'll just have to read and find out. PLEASE R&R! Seeya! 


End file.
